


Running Out of Time

by remreader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: In which I made myself sad and wrote a short little continuation of the Tony & Pepper scene after Tony figures out time travel.





	Running Out of Time

"I'm sorry."

Tony rests his head in Pepper's lap, snuggling against her, seeking comfort; they both know how this ends, was always going to end.

Her voice only quavers a bit when she points out there's still work left, still a few days together.

"And we've always been stealing time, haven't we?" Pepper smiles sadly, fingers stroking through his hair - soft, greying, more than she'd ever thought she'd get to have and there's nothing left to say but the truth.

"I love you."

"I know." Tony whispers, awe still slipping into his voice after all these years. "Isn't that crazy?"


End file.
